1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an optoelectronic integrated circuit substrate proper for simultaneously implementing a photonic device, an electronic device, and a micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor integrated circuits are integrated into a printed circuit substrate and perform electrical communication with each other through wires in order to transmit and receive data. In this connection, there are limitations in reducing the electrical resistances between the semiconductor integrated circuits. Additionally, the electrical communication may be affected by external electron waves. Due to this reason, it is hard to increase the communication speed between the semiconductor integrated circuits.
Recently, in order to address this problem, optical interconnect or optical communication has been employed. Optical signals containing various pieces of information are transmitted and/or received via optical communication. Also, optical communication is less affected by external electromagnetic waves and allows for high-speed communication, compared to electrical communication.
In order to perform optical communication between semiconductor integrated circuits, a photonic device needs to be implemented together with a semiconductor integrated circuit. Additionally, a region where an optical fiber for optical communication is to be placed is required and a MEMS region where a MEMS structure is to be formed may be required.
In order to implement a photonic device and an electronic device together, a silicon on insulator (SOI) substrate may be used. The SOI substrate includes a buried oxide layer having a predetermined or given thickness at a predetermined or given depth from the surface of the SOI substrate and an epi layer formed on the buried oxide layer.
However, the thicknesses of the epi layer and the buried oxide layer suitable for an electronic device and a photonic device are different from each other, and no buried oxide layer is necessary in a region requiring a MEMS structure. Accordingly, a substrate suitable for implementing such optoelectronic integrated circuit is required.